Übersetzung: Weinabend
by Branquignole
Summary: "Das letzte, was Professor Snape war, war feige." - Und das einzige, was man tun kann, wenn man auf unbestimmte Zeit mit einer schönen jungen Hexe in einem Weinkeller eingesperrt ist, ist, die Situation schamlos auszunutzen. Snape/Tonks - Übersetzung.


**Disclaimer:** Die Rechte an allen bekannten Personen und Orten liegen bei J. K. Rowling. Der Plot stammt aus **kerrymdb**s Feder. Mir gehört allein die Übersetzung, mit der ich keinen müden Euro verdiene.

**A/N: **Eine schon etwas ältere Übersetzung, die ich vor längerer Zeit schon auf hochgeladen habe. Da ich meinen Account auf wiederbeleben möchte, folgt _Weinabend_ hier jetzt auch. Das Original ist _Whine_ von kerrymdb (livejournal - Link auf Nachfrage). Und an dieser Stelle vielen Dank an kerry für die Erlaubnis.

**Beta:** Lapislazuli67. Danke!

**Weinabend**

Das letzte, was Professor Snape war, war feige. Es war sogar so, dass er oft „Ich bin kein Feigling" vor sich hin murmelte, als müsse er es sich wieder in Erinnerung rufen.

Diese Worte waren besonders in sozialen Situationen ermutigend. Viele seiner Abende begannen damit, dass er ein Glas Feuerwhisky trank, sein Spiegelbild anstarrte und rezitierte: „Ich bin kein Feigling." So für den bevorstehenden Abend voll unnötiger Strapazen motiviert würde Snape sich dann auf seinen nicht gerade fröhlichen Weg machen.

Im gegenwärtigen Augenblick gingen ihm diese Worte, die er über die Jahre unzählige Male ausgesprochen hatte, wie ein Mantra immer wieder durch den Kopf. Die Quelle seines derzeitigen Dilemmas und die Notwendigkeit für die Wiederholung dieses Satzes war eine pinkhaarige Hexe, die unaufhörlich und mit einem solchen Gesichtsausdruck mit dem Fuß tappte, dass es Snape nicht schwer fiel, sich einzubilden, dass das, was sich unter ihrem Fuß befand, nicht der Kellerboden, sondern sein Kopf war.

„Das alles hier ist Ihre Schuld, das ist Ihnen schon klar."

Snape rieb sich die Nasenwurzel in einem Versuch, den Druck, der sich langsam hinter seinem linken Auge aufbaute, zu verringern. In den letzten drei Jahrzehnten seines Lebens hatte Snape sehr oft Kopfschmerzen gehabt, so oft sogar, dass er begonnen hatte, sie zu katalogisieren. Die Ursache des Schmerzes, der sich gerade ankündigte, war eine leichte Verstimmtheit. Weniger als Verärgerung, aber doch mehr als einfache Gereiztheit. Nymphadora Tonks besaß jedoch eine Art, bei der es Snape nicht verwundern würde, sollten sich diese Kopfschmerzen bis zum Grad der Verzweiflung auswachsen, jedoch nicht bis zum blinden Zorn. Blinden Zorn gab es nur für Potter.

„Ja, das ist mir durchaus bewusst", erwiderte Snape und kämpfte gegen den Drang an, seine Schläfen zu massieren.

Seine Antwort brachte Tonks zum Schweigen, da ihr keine andere Erwiderung einfiel als das ursprünglich geplante „Doch, natürlich ist es das".

„Nun", sagte sie schließlich verschnupft. „Schön, dass wir uns da einig sind."

„Nymphadora", antwortete Snape und schloss die Augen, um ihrem zu erwartenden Protest bezüglich der Benutzung ihres Vornamens zu entgehen. „Ich wage es zu bezweifeln, dass unser beider Beweisführungen hinter der Hypothese, dass ich die Schuld an unserer gegenwärtigen Situation trage, sich auch nur im Geringsten ähneln."

„Das tun sie, wenn Sie denken, es wäre Ihr Fehler, weil Sie ein absolutes Arschloch sind", sagte Tonks. „Sie sind derjenige, der mir hier heruntergefolgt ist!"

Die Kopfschmerzen näherten sich langsam aber sicher dem Niveau „Verärgerung". „Wenn Sie sich bitte an den korrekten Ablauf der Geschehnisse halten würden. Ich bin Ihnen nur hierher, in diesen höchst bezaubernden Weinkeller, gefolgt, da Sie gestolpert und gefallen sind, und ich – entgegen meiner Natur – entschied, mich Ihres Wohlergehens zu versichern."

„Das stimmt", räumte Tonks ein. „Ich sollte mich vielleicht für die Mühe bedanken."

„Ich bin ein Hogwarts-Professor, Nymphadora, ich bin es gewohnt, keine Dankbarkeit für meine Unterstützung zu erhalten", sagte Snape. „Wie dem auch sei, dass ich Ihnen in diesen Keller gefolgt bin, ist nicht der Grund dafür, dass ich an diesem Debakel Schuld bin. Dies hier ist ohne jeden Zweifel darum meine Schuld, da ich so unvorsichtig war, mich nicht weiter als 30 Meter von Ihnen entfernt aufzuhalten. Ich halte mich für einen intelligenten Mann. Ich hätte es besser wissen sollen."

Für einen kurzen Augenblick sah Tonks verletzt aus. Dann wurde ihr Gesichtsausdruck ärgerlich. „30 Meter von mir entfernt! Warum würden Sie mir nicht näher als 30 Meter kommen wollen?"

Snape setzte sich auf eine Bank, lehnte seinen Rücken gegen die kühle Kellerwand und versuchte, sich bequem einzurichten, da es wohl einer langer Abend würde. „Fällt Ihnen wirklich rein gar kein Grund ein?", fragte er sie und versuchte noch immer, seine Kopfschmerzen zu verscheuchen.

„Es ist, weil ich so tollpatschig bin, oder?", wollte Tonks wissen.

„Wie kommen Sie nur auf so einen Gedanken?", fragte Snape gleichgültig.

„Weiß nicht", sagte Tonks und setzte sich neben ihn, mit einem Geräusch, dass man nur als _plop_ beschreiben konnte.

Snape zählte an den Fingern ab. „Sie zerbrechen Dinge, stürzen, bringen andere zu Fall, schaffen Chaos..." Er hielt inne und wartete auf eine Antwort der Hexe. Es kam keine. „Soll ich fortfahren?"

„Ich hab's verstanden", seufzte Tonks. „Ich denke, dass es eigentlich Sirius' Schuld ist, wissen Sie."

Als er erkannte, dass sie wohl nicht vorhatte, ihm seinen persönlichen Raum zu überlassen, stand Snape auf und betrachtete prüfend die Weinsammlung, da man, wenn man für unbestimmte Zeit mit einer schönen jungen Hexe in einem Weinkeller eingesperrt war, die Situation auch schamlos ausnutzen sollte – um sich unglaublich zu betrinken.

„Er hat dauernd versucht, Remus und mich dazu zu bringen, in den Keller zu gehen, um mehr Wein für die Party zu besorgen", sagte Tonks. „Ich denke, er hat die Tür so verhext, dass sie sich schließen würde, sobald zwei Personen gemeinsam hier unten wären, und hat den Keller dann mit einem Anti-Apparitions-Zauber belegt."

„Ich verstehe", war die einzige Antwort, die Snape im Augenblick einfiel. Anstatt sich zu bemühen, den Kommentar mit einem etwas aufschlussreicheren Satz zu belohnen, zog er eine Weinflasche aus dem Regal.

„Dunkler Holunderblütenwein, Auslese 1973, sehr guter Jahrgang."

„Haben Sie vor, sich zu betrinken?", fragte Tonks überrascht.

„Haben Sie einen besseren Vorschlag, wie wir uns davon abhalten sollen, uns gegenseitig umzubringen, solange wir hier unten eingeschlossen sind?", wollte Snape mit ehrlicher Neugierde wissen.

„Ich zaubere die Gläser."

_Eine Stunde später._

„Und das ist der Grund dafür, dass man niemals Jobberknollenteile mit Warzhautpulver mischen sollte, wenn man ein Wahrheitsserum braut."

„Bei Merlin, sind Sie langweilig, wenn Sie besoffen sind", beschwerte sich Tonks und stützte sich mit den Ellbogen auf ihren Knien ab.

„Bessere Geschichte als Ihre Erzählungen vom Aurorentraining", sagte Snape und trank sein Glas aus. „Leer."

„Schnell, holen Sie 'ne neue Flasche", sagte Tonks. „Wenn Sie jetzt eine Vorlesung über Zaubertränke halten, brauch' ich schnell was zu trinken, damit ich bewusstlos werden kann."

Da er eine solche Menge Wein getrunken hatte, dass seine Kopfschmerzen wieder auf das Niveau der Gereiztheit gesunken waren, entschied sich Snape, der Aufforderung nachzugeben, anstatt einen sarkastischen, bitteren Kommentar abzugeben, was eher seiner Natur entsprochen hätte.

„Hier", sagte er, als er eine weitere Flasche aus dem Regal zog. „Ein dunkler Nesselportwein. Das sollte reichen, denke ich."

„Los, schnell, bevor Sie wieder anfangen zu reden."

_Zwei Stunden später._

„Es war einmal ein Mann aus Nantucket ..."

„Oh, verdammte Scheiße."

„Halten Sie die Klappe, Snape", hickste Tonks. „Sie haben doch vor einer Stunde noch geheult, dass niemand je Lyrik für Sie rezitiert."

„Ich bezog mich auf Oden, Sonette, solche Dinge", antwortete Snape, verwundert darüber, wie sie ihn hatte missverstehen können, wo er doch der Meinung gewesen war, sich klar ausgedrückt zu haben.

Snape streckte seine Beine von sich und stieß versehentlich eine der vielen geleerten Weinflaschen zu ihren Füßen um, die daraufhin wegrollte.

„Ich habe diese Flasche Edgar getauft", sagte Tonks träge. „Wirklich, es war nich' so nett von Ihnen, Edgar zu treten. Wenn ich glauben würde, dass ich noch stehen könnte, würd' ich jetzt zu ihm hinlaufen und das arme kleine Ding trösten."

Als er ein Gewicht auf seiner Schulter spürte, blickte Snape nach unten und sah, dass Tonks ihren Kopf dort hingelegt hatte. Da Snapes oberstes Gebot war, körperlichen Kontakt mit anderen menschlichen Wesen zu vermeiden, war er sich nicht sicher, was er tun sollte, vor allem da er glaubte, nicht mehr die Kraft zu haben, sie von sich zu schieben. Drei Flaschen Wein zu trinken hat seltsame körperliche Auswirkungen.

Mit einem weiteren Hicksen fragte Tonks: „Möchten Sie, dass ich Ihnen ein Haiku schreibe?"

_Eine weitere Stunde später._

„Was meinen Sie, könnten Sie sich in mich verwandeln?"

„Wieso sollt' ich das denn tun wollen?", lallte Tonks vom Boden, wo sie sich zusammengerollt hatte, umgeben von ihren neuen Freuden Edgar, Alfred, Norman und Larry. Der einzige, den sie aus dem Kreis ihrer Freunde ausgeschlossen hatte, war Irving, weil sie fand, dass sein Verhalten erbärmlich war.

„Ich weiß nicht", antwortete Snape ehrlich. „Ich will nicht ich selbst sein, also wieso sollte irgendjemand anders ich selbst sein wollen?"

Tonks setzte sich auf, als hätte sie ihn nicht gehört. „Ich glaub, ich werd's mal versuchen. Ich war nie so richtig gut in betrunkenen Verwandlungen, aber ernsthaft, was kann schon schief gehen?"

Snape fielen viele Dinge ein, die schief gehen konnten, aber er war sich nicht sicher, ob er sie hinreichend deutlich herausbekommen würde, also entschied er sich zu schweigen.

Tonks stand langsam auf, wobei sie sich von Norman stützen ließ. Als sie stand, trat sie versehentlich gegen ihn, und er zerbarst an der Wand.

Tonks war untröstlich. „Ich hab ihn getötet! Ich hab Norman getötet! Er hat nie was anderes getan, als mich zu lieben, und ich bin hingegangen und hab ihn umgebracht!"

„_Reparo_", sagte Snape, als er seine Stimme wiedergefunden hatte, und deutete mit dem Zauberstab auf die zerbrochenen Weinflasche.

Auf der Stelle verbanden sich die Glasscherben wieder zu einer vollkommen makellosen Flasche. „Weißt du, ich glaub, ich fand ihn tot besser", sagte Tonks und entledigte sich ihres Umhangs, woraufhin sie nur noch mit Unterwäsche bekleidet war.

Es hatte eine Zeit in Snapes Leben gegeben, in der er nicht verstanden hatte, warum sich die Frauen bei seinem Anblick nicht die Kleider vom Leib rissen. Diese Zeit lag nun viele, viele Jahre zurück und inzwischen war es so, dass Snape nicht verstand, wie eine Frau, die noch richtig im Kopf war, auch nur erwägen konnte, sich in seiner Gegenwart auszuziehen.

„Ich werde mich nun in Severus Snape verwandeln", deklarierte Tonks stolz und hob ihre Arme über den Kopf. Sie schloss ihre Augen und Snape konnte seinen Blick nicht von ihr losreißen, gespannt, wie es sein würde, plötzlich sich selbst gegenüberzustehen.

Sie kniff die Augen voller Konzentration zusammen und dann... veränderte sich ihre Nase ein wenig und wurde ein bisschen krummer. „So!", rief sie triumphierend. „Ich. Bin. Severus. Snape!"

Snape legte den Kopf schief und fragte sich, wie er ihr beibringen sollte, dass sie ihm nicht einmal im Entferntesten ähnelte, als sie rief: „Gib mir deinen Umhang, Snape! Ich muss den Umhang aufbauschen!"

Unglücklicherweise glaubte Snape zu diesem Zeitpunkt aufgrund der außerordentlichen Menge an Wein, die er konsumiert hatte, dass das eine fantastische Idee von Seiten Tonks' war, da er sich recht sicher war, dass niemand die Sache mit dem Umhang und dem Bauschen so gut konnte wie er, und er dies beweisen wollte. Schon hatte er den Umhang ausgezogen und zurück blieben T-Shirt und Boxer-Shorts.

Tonks warf sich seinen Umhang über, tat zwei Schritte und fiel zu Boden, selig schlummernd. Dies enttäuschte Snape enorm, da es sein Experiment vorzeitig beendete. Kein bauschender Umhang also.

Er sah sich um und stellte fest, dass seine einzige Gesellschaft fünf Weinflaschen mit den Namen Edgar, Alfred, Norman, Larry und Irving waren und beschloss, dass es das Beste sein würde, sich ebenfalls schlafen zu legen, anstatt einen Versuch der Konversation mit besagten Weinflaschen zu unternehmen.

Da er den Gedanken nicht sehr einladend fand, nur in Unterwäsche auf einer kalten Bank zu schlafen, hob Snape Tonks' Umhang auf, da es schien, als hätte seiner bereits eine Begegnung mit Tonks' Spucke hinter sich. Er murmelte einen Vergrößerungszauber und zog sich den pinkfarbenen Umhang über.

„Ich hasse pink", war sein letzter Gedanke, bevor er in tiefen Schlaf fiel.

_Am nächsten Morgen._

Sirius Black stand im Weinkeller, die Arme verschränkt und mit einem Grinsen auf den Lippen, das diese für eine Million Galleonen nicht verlassen würde. Er hatte sich gefragt, wer sein Vorhaben des letzten Abends ruiniert hatte, aber dass es Snape gewesen sein könnte, war ihm nicht einmal in den Sinn gekommen. Genauso wenig wie die Szenerie, die er hier vorgefunden hatte: Tonks, die eine leere Weinflasche im Arm hielt, Snape in einem knallpinken Umhang...

Das Weihnachtsfest des Ordens mochte am vorherigen Abend gewesen sein, aber was Sirius betraf, so war dies sein wahres Weihnachtsgeschenk. Mit einem letzten Lächeln drehte er sich um und lief, so leise wie möglich, die Treppe hinauf, um die beiden nicht zu wecken.

Er musste einen Fotoapparat finden.


End file.
